


009. move

by fluffmellow



Series: 30 day writing challenge [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffmellow/pseuds/fluffmellow
Summary: come talk to me! :)





	009. move

**Author's Note:**

> [come talk to me! :) ](http://byunnie-bun-bun.tumblr.com/)

Some people cannot handle silence. Others - the dark. For Jongin, it is stillness. That's why he loves to dance - it shatters the stillness of the room, his hands and arms slicing through the stagnant air, his legs moving gracefully across the floor. He could spend hours dancing and never find it tiresome or repetitive. The feeling of his muscles stretching as he repeated a move until it is perfect was hard for him to replicate with anything else. Nothing could compare to the feeling of his legs pushing off the ground, every muscle expanding into a perfect arc and he leaps across the practice room in a flawless grand jeté. The style of dance didn't matter, that's why he consistently excels. He practices every move until it comes as natural to him as breathing. 

Most times when he's alone, he doesn't even need music. The sound of his heartbeat provides the rhythm that his body moves to. The blood pumping through his veins are the beats and his soft breaths are the melodies of his body's song. It changes constantly, with no two songs ever being the same. 

When Jongin's life gets too much, or the dorm gets too loud, and the world feels as if it is so still that he cannot breathe - the practice rooms are where he can escape. The practice room seems to be the only place in the world where it is never still. Even when he is lying on the ground, panting from exhaustion, he can still feel the ripples of his dance swirling around in the air.


End file.
